


Staring at the Stars

by ClockworkMonarch



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Calamity Ganon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkMonarch/pseuds/ClockworkMonarch
Summary: Link had spent many nights out in the great wilderness of Hyrule, staring at the evening sky, listening to the creak of crickets and wishing he could be with his favourite Zora Prince. So when he is asked to escort said Zora Prince on a tour? Well it would be rude to refuse royalty, wouldn't it.Link did not anticipate how agonising it would be to become so close to someone, and yet be constantly longing to be that little bit closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link is selectively mute in this, so when link says something [like this] he is signing, and when he says something "like this" he's actually speaking. I hope this is clear enough!

Zelda visited him once a week, if not more often. Since the fall of Calamity Ganon, Link had been enjoying a sense of freedom. He was free to accept or reject any tasks Zelda asked of him, though he did not refuse often and accompanied her quite happily throughout her duties across Hyrule. However when she appeared at his door with a little red box addressed to him, he knew he would be accepting whatever task was in store.

He didn’t bother inviting her inside anymore, she just followed him inside and shut the door herself. She had been quite insistent of her capabilities to take care of herself, she was not a helpless princess anymore. So Link left her to shut her own doors and make her own tea while he opened the little box. 

Inside was a roll of parchment, tied with a ribbon and sealed shut with a wax seal. Link recognised it as being Zora.

“One day perhaps we can get all the leaders a Sheikah Slate and link them together somehow so we can all communicate freely,” Zelda thought out loud, settling herself down opposite Link at his dining table with a cup of tea for each of them.

[If anyone can figure out how to do that, it’s you.] Link signed back to her. He didn’t miss her little smile at the compliment.

He peeled off the wax seal and opened the parchment. It was written in the slightly scrawly handwriting of an excited Zora.

Dearest Link,  
Hello my friend! I am writing with exciting news! My father has decided that the time is right for me to go on a diplomatic tour of Hyrule, and he agreed that if you are available, you could be my guide! After all, who knows Hyrule better than the warrior who has saved it? Do send a letter back telling me if you would be able to join me, or even better come by the Domain yourself! I would love to see you again soon my dear friend!

Regards,

Prince Sidon of the Zora.

Link handed Zelda the letter to read while he sipped his tea, trying to conceal a smile. Travelling across Hyrule with Sidon would be incredible fun. Link found himself thinking of all the things he could show the Zora prince, like shield surfing or roasting food on the open ground up by Death Mountain. He didn’t realise how lost in thought he was until Zelda cleared her throat to grab his attention.

“Well I’m sure I can manage without you while you accompany Prince Sidon on this tour. After all who are we to deny a Prince?”

Link raised an eyebrow. [A Princess?]

Zelda waved her hand dismissively. “It would still be rude. You’d best write him a note if you agree to go?”

Instead Link got up and grabbed the master sword, a shield and a bow, getting himself ready to leave as soon as possible.

A trip to Zora’s Domain was in order.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! 

Just a quick note, I do want to come back to this work, and I have time now so keep an eye out! 

(This'll be deleted later!)


End file.
